


More Than The Luthor Name

by belizafryler



Series: More Than The Luthor Name [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, baby in a dumpster, spontaneous walk to the bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Lena thought it'd be a lazy day.





	More Than The Luthor Name

**Author's Note:**

> So, please note that this is my first time writing for Supercorp. However, I've been reading a lot of them lately so I thought I'd try my hand at it. Please be gentle with me, but I'd love to have some constructive criticism where necessary!
> 
> My tumblr: https://rainstanding.tumblr.com/

Lazy days were definitely Lena’s favourite. She’d wake sometime midmorning, with Kara wrapped all around her. On the days that she woke alone, she knew that her girlfriend was only a call away, in the other room, probably burning breakfast. Lena broke out in a grin as she untangled herself from the sheets, dressing in a pair of loose-fitting pajamas.

“Have I slept through the fire alarm again?” The CEO couldn’t resist teasing Kara, blue eyes taking in her girlfriend in all her glory. Kara was stood on top of the chair, fanning the fire alarm with a grumble. She jumped only slightly when Lena spoke.

Kara rolled her eyes, grabbing hold of the tip of the chair to steady herself as she made her descent. “You’ve got to let that go, Lee. It was one time!” Kara pleaded, pouting adorably as she climbed down from the chair.

“I seem to remember another time. Or five.” Lena tapped her chin thoughtfully, giving her girlfriend an unrepentant smile. “Face it, babe. You can’t cook.” She stated, reaching out to grab Kara’s hand and twine their fingers together. Kara only used this leverage to pull her closer, swatting playfully at Lena.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully, amusement glinting in those blue hues. “Why don’t we go down to the bakery, Kara? You can get those cinnamon rolls you like so much.” She suggested gently, then tilted her head. “Maybe you actually can cook, and simply just want the cinnamon rolls.” She narrowed her eyes.

“No, really I can’t cook!” Kara seemed to realise what she’d said right after saying it, training a betrayed glare onto Lena.

“Don’t worry babe. It’ll be our secret.” Lena leaned in, kissing Kara on the cheek before tapping her nose playfully. “Now come on, let’s get dressed so we can get those cinnamon rolls.” She teased.

“Deal!” Kara sang out happily, using her superspeed to reach the bedroom first. Lena rolled her eyes, but didn’t make a comment. Instead, she set about getting dressed in her everyday clothing.

Once they were dressed, Kara and Lena made their way out the door. It was a nice, sunny day in National City and so they’d decided to walk. They were about halfway there when, turning suddenly, Kara stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

“What is it?” Lena asked in a hushed tone, glancing towards the direction Kara was staring at. At first glance, Lena couldn’t figure out what had Kara running towards the dumpster. Then she got closer, and amongst the smell of the garbage, there was something else -- a sweeter smell. Almost…. Babylike. Lena’s hand whipped to cover her mouth in horror as Kara dove into the dumpster, returning after only a moment with a baby in her arms.  
“Oh my God,” Lena whispered as she rushed to help Kara hold tight to the baby, and get out of the dumpster. “Is the baby----” she couldn’t ask. The words wouldn’t form. But thankfully, Kara shook her head.

“She’s alive, but barely. We need to get her warmed up, possibly take her to the hospital.” Kara declared in a hushed tone, carefully shrugging off her jacket and wrapping the baby into it. “Here, take mine too.” Lena immediately offered, shrugging off her own jacket. “Mine’s warmer, anyway.” she pointed out.

“Good idea.” Kara murmured, shifting the baby in her arms. Luckily, the baby began to cry. That was a good sign, Lena reasoned, because it meant she was warming up.

“Come on, let’s get her to the hospital.” Lena stated. “I’ll make some calls on the way there, and see what we can do with her.”

“Do with her? Lena, someone left her in a garbage dump. We can’t send her back to whoever did that.” Kara argued.

“You’re right, ok, you’re right.” Lena rubbed her forehead, trying to focus. “But are we ready to take on the responsibility of a child?” She asked as they walked.

“I think we are.” Kara gestured to the baby in her arms. “Come on, tell me you don’t find this cute.” She pointed out.

“She’s adorable, and you’re stunning,” Lena softened. “But I don’t want this to break us.” She explained, rubbing her hand down Kara’s arm.

“I don’t think it will.” Kara leaned in, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. “We can do this Lee. Just have faith in us, ok?” she pleaded.

They rounded the corner to Luthor Hospital. “I’ll make the proper calls to get her adopted into our care, okay? But you need to take her in now.” Lena said stiffly, “We don’t need her to get worse in this chill.”

“Lee, it’s not chilly. But you’re right. I’m going.” Kara smiled, swiftly kissing Lena’s cheek before she rushed into the hospital.

Lena gave herself a moment, taking a deep breath, before she made the important calls that would end up changing their lives. Half an hour later, Jess --- Lena’s assistant, that is ---- was seen bringing the adoption papers into the hospital, as well as the abandonment file they’d place to ensure that the adoption was closed.

“What will you name her?” Jess asked as they walked towards the room where Kara was sitting with their baby.

“Probably something Kara picks, honestly. I’m… not sure that I’m going to be any good at this.” Lena confessed, looking down at her feet.

Jess shook her head, stopping Lena in the hallway. “I know it’s scary, Ms. Luthor, but you have to trust in yourself, ok?” She said kindly. “By doing this…. Showing this baby so much love that she’ll never doubt you and Kara are her parents? You’re becoming more than the Luthor Name that you despise so much.”

Lena’s face crumbled, her eyes filling with tears. “I know you’re right, but it’s terrifying, you know? What if I fuck this baby up like Lillian did with me?” Lena whispered.

“You won’t… Kara won’t let you.” Jess nudged Lena, hoping to see her smile. It worked, the slight smile etching herself onto Lena’s face. “You’re right about that. Come on, Jess. We need to see my daughter.” She said, drying her tears and staring determinedly at the door.

“Yes Ms. Luthor.” Jess agreed, opening the door for Lena, who waited a beat before walking in.

“Hey. Kara, do you have a name?” Lena spoke up quietly. “We need one if we’re going to file these papers.” She explained.

Kara whirled around, her eyes shining eagerly. “Really? Oh, I nearly forgot. How could I forget that the princess needs a name?” She scoffed at herself, shaking her head. “What about Alura, Lee? Do you like that?” she asked.

“After your mother? I love it. What about we one up your sister, call her Alura Elizabeth? After _both_ your mothers?” Lena suggested smilingly.

“Perfect. I love it.” Kara carefully printed out her first and middle name, then hesitated. “Whose last name does she get?” She asked.

“Danvers.” Lena nodded. “I plan to change mine one day anyway,” she bumped against her girlfriend. “I want to be more than the Luthor name, you know?”

“You already are.” Kara promised, reaching up to kiss Lena before bending over the paper again, writing it out.

“Welcome to the family, Alura Elizabeth.” They both said, bending over Alura’s crib in the hospital room. Lena then turned back to look at Jess. “Could you go see that those are made official as soon as possible?” She requested.

“You got it, Boss.” Jess nodded. “Congratulations, mamas.” she said softly before exiting the room.

“Oh, Rao. I’m a mom now.” Kara gasped in recognition as she gazed down at their daughter.

“You’re going to be fine, Kara. I believe in you. I believe in us.” Lena was glad Jess had set her straight earlier. “All we have to do is love her.”

“I can do that.” Kara nodded affirmatively, cooing softly as Alura moved to her side, facing them in her sleep.

“So can I, Kara. So can I.” Lena promised quietly, looking down and grabbing Kara’s hand.

This was all they needed to make it home, to make family a real, tangible thing.


End file.
